Neko x Matt One-Shots
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Portada hecha por mi. Esto es algo personal, solo son pequeños conjuntos de Drabbles/One-Shots de Death Note basados en doujinshis dibujados pura y exclusivamente por mi jejeje. Death Note no me pertenece, sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, Pareja: (Matt x Neko), los One-Shot son de MI propiedad :)
1. Drabble I: No vuelvas a asustarme asi

Nota: Esto es algo personal, son solo unos conjuntos de One-shots/Drabbles basados en breves Doujinshis de Death Note que dibuje cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Ya publique uno en Deviantart si quieren pasar a verlo :)

En fin, este es el primer conjunto de One-shots/Drabbles que subo a Fanfiction…espero que sea de su agrado y por lo que más quieran dejen reviews, ¿sí?

La pareja es Matt x Neko (OC). Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a los creadores, genios, malvados y perversos de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

Matt y Neko están vestidos con trajes de animales en mis dibujos y en el fanfic porque son parte de un manga que –por cierto- es un AU llamado "Animal Love"…el manga esta inconcluso hasta nuevo aviso, lo siento :'(

La historia es de MI propiedad y como dije antes todo, absolutamente TODO está basado en pequeños doujins que dibuje hace tiempo atrás.

Ya que…A trabajar!

* * *

Drabble I: No me vuelvas a asustar así

Neko se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la vista fija en el cielo pero su mente se encontraba vagando en otra parte, tarareaba una canción para no aburrirse de mirar al cielo como si ella tuviera una especie de retraso mental o algo así.

No se dio cuenta de que un chico-perro amarillo con googles, una remera de rayas horizontales negras y blancas con algunos mechones de pelo rojo asomándose por su frente se estaba aproximando hacia ella sin hacer ruido alguno.

- _Jejeje, voy a hacerle una broma a Neko_ -Pensó Matt escondido- _Quiero ver cómo reacciona cuando alguien la asusta tomándole la cola de gato_ -

Neko por otro lado aun seguía distraída, cuando escucho un pequeño ruido, mas bien una risa con un toque de susurro apenas audible pero que ella pudo escuchar perfectamente, giro la cabeza para ver quien estaba escondido pero no vio a nadie así que volvió a retomar su canción pero esta vez mirando a sus rodillas. Matt –aprovechando que nuevamente, Neko estaba distraída- empezó a caminar agachado, primero despacio y luego se fue incorporando y acelerando el paso a medida que se acercaba a ella, sus manos se estiraron hacia la cola levantada de la pequeña gatita tomándola con ambas manos y jalándola con fuerza.

-¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Neko asustada al sentir que alguien estaba jalando su colita.

-Jajaja-Una vez que se calmo, la gatita de color negro se giro para ver quien había jalado su colita a propósito y su mirada marrón oscuro se choco con los orbes verdes de Matt

-MATT!-Dijo Neko enojada mirando al perro amarillo

-Jajaja, l-lo siento…s-solo estaba haciéndote una broma-Intento explicarle Matt

-¡Pues a mí no me causo gracia!-Le grito la gatita furiosa apretando las garras con fuerza-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, mejor dicho, no te atrevas a asustarme de esa forma…BAKA!-

-N-Neko, por lo que más quieras…no me golpees-Le pidió Matt ahora dejando de lado su risa y viendo a Neko asustado-En verdad, ¡lo siento muchísimo! Solo fue…solo fue una simple broma-

Pero enseguida el perro con googles se quedo callado, trago saliva al ver que a la pequeña gatita negra le salió un aura de ira color rojo por su frente y parte de su cara.

* * *

* _10 Minutos más tarde_ *

Matt se encontraba tirado en el suelo, tenía marcas de golpes y arañazos por todo el cuerpo, su remera de rayas estaba algo desalineada al igual que sus mechones de cabello asomados por la frente y los Googles verdes. Sobre su cabeza descansaba un cesto de papeles volteado, al parecer Neko no solo se había desquitado a golpes, sino que también le arrojo un cesto de papeles por la cabeza.

-O-Ok…Ok, y-ya aprendí mi lección-Dijo Matt un poco mareado y tirado en el suelo por los golpes recibidos-Nunca más volveré a asustar a Neko…¡Lo prometo!-


	2. Drabble II: Cepillando a Neko

Drabble II: Cepillando a Neko

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón. En una casa en las afueras del centro, se encontraban un perro amarillo y una gatita negra dentro de su habitación sentados en el suelo conversando, la gatita –llamada Neko- estaba sentada dándole la espalda al perro amarillo –llamado Matt- que se encontraba sentado detrás de ella.

Paso un largo rato y Matt ya se estaba aburriendo de escuchar a la gatita hablar de cosas sin sentido o relacionadas con los mangas, las películas y los libros. Así que tomo un cepillo que había tirado en el suelo, agarro con una mano la cola de Neko inclinándola un poco y comenzó a cepillarla.

-Nnngh…-Dijo Neko ahogando un pequeño gemido-A…aaah! M-Matt, que estás haciendo, b-baka?-

-Estoy cepillándote el pelaje de tu cola-Comento el perro gamer soltando la cola y levantando las manos, en la mano izquierda sujetaba el cepillo-No quise molestarte-

-N-No importa, pero…hubieras preguntado antes-Respondió Neko girando apenas la mirada para verlo un poco sonrojada.

-De acuerdo…Neko, puedo cepillar tu colita?-Pregunto Matt amablemente escuchando risas de parte de la gatita-Y ahora que es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, jeje…solo me rió de lo formal que sonó eso-Le respondió Neko haciendo que Matt se molestara un poco-Hey, ¡no te enojes! Por supuesto que puedes cepillar mi colita, después de todo…yo no la alcanzo-

-Arigato-Le agradeció el perro amarillo, nuevamente tomo la cola de la gatita inclinándola un poco, el cepillo lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y comenzó a cepillar, mientras Matt le cepillaba la cola, Neko empezó a hablar del avance de una nueva película que iba a llegar pronto al cine pero él no la estaba escuchando, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la cola negra de Neko, estaba interesado en la forma en que esta se movía de un lado a otro lentamente.

- _D_ - _Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente kawaii?_ -Pensó Matt dejando de ver la cola de la gatita y subiendo la mirada por la espalda- _Supongo que no será incomodo darle un abrazo_ -

Neko aun seguía hablando del avance, Matt solto el cepillo dejándolo a un costado, coloco sus patas delanteras en la cintura de Neko atrayéndola hacia el haciendo que Neko dejara de hablar por un momento.

-¿M-Ma…?-Neko no pudo seguir hablando ya que Matt la apego mas a él en un fuerte, firme y cariñoso abrazo.

-No te vayas, te lo pido…no te vayas-Le dijo Matt cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de la gatita-Quédate, quiero abrazarte un rato-

Neko quería decirle algo, quería decirle que la soltara y que no sea fastidioso, pero por alguna extraña razón sus sentidos no estaban a su favor porque simplemente se dejo llevar y como pudo correspondió al abrazo colocando sus garras sobre las patas de Matt.

-Está bien, me quedare…dejare que me abraces, Baka-Comento la gatita riéndose un poco, Matt no le respondió porque se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Neko, los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.


	3. Drabble III: Hora de lectura y un beso

Drabble III: Hora de lectura y un beso

Eran las 16:00 de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón. En un living con la ventana apenas tapada por la persiana dejando entrar un poco de la luz del sol, se encontraba una gatita de color negro llamada Neko sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro. Estaba sola, ese dia su amigo –y dueño- Matt, había salido, sus amigos Mello y Near –Un conejo y un zorro que vivían en la misma casa- también habían salido y no volverían hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Al tener la casa para ella sola, Neko subió a la habitación que compartía con Matt y saco uno de los tantos libros que tenia en su biblioteca personal, bajo al living, se sentó cómodamente en el suelo cerca de sofá, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba completamente enfrascada en la trama que se había olvidado de que el mundo existía y el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor **_(Autora: Me suele pasar cuando leo un buen libro)_**

 _"_ _-Señorita Tita, quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad de poder hablarle a solas para decirle que estoy profundamente enamorado de usted. Se que esta declaración es atrevida y precipitada, pero es tan difícil acercársele, que tome la decisión de hacerlo esta misma noche. Solo le pido que me diga si puedo aspirar su amor._

 _-No se que responderle; déme tiempo para pensar._

 _-No, no podría, necesito una respuesta en este momento: el amor no se piensa, se siente o no se siente. Yo soy hombre de pocas, pero muy firmes palabras. Le juro que tendrá mi amor por siempre. ¿Qué hay del suyo? ¿Usted también lo siente por mí?_

 _-¡Si!_

 _Si, si y mil veces si. Lo amo desde esa noche para siempre. Pero ahora tenia que renunciar a el. No era decente desear al futuro esposo de una hermana"_

Un ruido extraño la hizo dejar de leer la página del libro para girar la mirada y ver quien había sido el causante de ese ruido, al no ver nada volvió a girar la cabeza y retomo su lectura como si nada. De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, hizo un leve movimiento con la mano para alejar el toque pero este se volvió más insistente hasta el punto en que Neko tuvo que cerrar el libro.

-¿Se puede saber quien me esta…?-Cuando giro su mirada y su cuerpo felino se encontró con las orbes verdes de Matt-¡Matt! Tu… ¿Q-Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿No que habías salido?-

-Lo hice, pero luego me aburrí y decidí volver a casa-Le respondió Matt-Quería hacerte compañía-

-Pues, no la necesito…estaba tranquila leyendo hasta que tu apareciste-Le dijo Neko molesta.

-Gomene si te moleste, Neko-Dijo Matt un poco herido por la actitud de su amiga y mascota-Creí que querías que estuviera a tu lado-

-Aaaagh…esta bien, quédate. Pero prométeme que no…-Antes de que pudiera darle una mínima condición, Neko sintió que alguien la había callado y ese alguien fue Matt, pero no de una forma que podría decirse "normal" sino que la había callado con… ¡Un beso!, ¡Si! Un beso, Matt la estaba besando.

Pero… ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Acaso el sentía lo mismo que ella? O ¿solo le estaba jugando una broma? Decidió no hacer más preguntas sin respuesta, cerró los ojos y correspondió tiernamente al beso. No duro mucho, solo un par de minutos y luego ambos animales se separaron.

-M-Matt…¿P-Porque me besaste?-Pregunto Neko sin entender porque el perro gamer había hecho tal cosa.

-Te prometo que no te molestare-Le respondió Matt como si nada-Con eso selle mi promesa, sabia lo que ibas a decir así que te interrumpí antes de que pudieras decirlo…-enseguida desvió la mirada sonrojado-T-Tu…tu…s-solo, solo sigue leyendo…haz de cuenta que no paso na…-

Neko no le dejo hablar mas porque ahora fue ella la que lo estaba besando, de nuevo fue un beso tranquilo y tierno, Matt se sorprendió un poco pero al mismo tiempo correspondió al beso que le dio Neko. Esa tarde, la gatita Otaku y el Perro gamer se pasaron lo que quedo de la tarde besándose dejando el libro completamente abandonado en el suelo del living.


	4. Drabble IV: Comiendo un helado, casi

Drabble IV: Comiendo un helado, casi…

Hacia mucho calor ese día en Tokyo, Japón. Así que Matt y Neko no quisieron quedarse en la casa muertos de aburrimiento, decidieron salir a pasear para refrescarse y olvidarse por un momento de que hacia mucho calor como para salir a la calle, a menos que llevaras una sombrilla o protector solar.

Gata y perro se encontraban caminando desde hace rato por la zona suburbana de Tokyo hasta que llegaron al sector céntrico donde hacia menos calor pero había mas gente buscando un espacio cerrado con aire acondicionado para poder refrescarse. Neko los veía y les tenia muchísima envidia, no por el hecho de estar refrescándose, sino por el hecho de tener aire acondicionado mientras que en la casa que compartía con su dueño, Mello y Near solo contaba con un ventilador en la sala, uno pequeño en la cocina y 2 de pie para las habitaciones, pero no refrescaban a la noche.

-O-Oye, Neko-La llamo Matt haciendo que lo mirara secarse la frente con algo de sudor-Y…Bueno, yo pensaba ¿Y si nos compramos un helado?-

-Si, no le veo nada malo a eso-Le respondió Neko, después de todo un helado no venia mal en una época tan calurosa como esa.

* * *

Caminaron a una pequeña heladería, al entrar el ambiente era agradable y refrescante gracias a que tenían aire acondicionado. Matt y Neko se pusieron a mirar los diferentes tarros de helado que tenían muchos colores variados, además de tener distintos sabores y nombres.

-Buenos dias-Los saludo una chica/zorro detrás del mostrador-¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir?-

-Si, un helado de fresa con salsa de chocolate-Respondieron Matt y Neko al mismo tiempo haciendo que los dos se miraran con cara de "WTF?"

-Hmmm…De acuerdo-Dijo la zorrita, enseguida tomo 2 conos, una cuchara y comenzó a preparar los helados de fresa con salsa de chocolate. No tardo mucho, solo coloco una bocha de helado en cada cono y después los sumergió apenas en chocolate caliente-Aquí tienen, chicos-

-E-Eh…G-Gracias-Respondió Neko tomando su helado, Matt también hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron de la heladería a sentarse en un banco que había en un parque cercano para tomar su helado.

Neko tenía tanto calor que comenzó a tomar su helado antes de que se derritiera pero, Matt…bueno, Matt tenía la mente en otra cosa y solo veía a Neko tomar su helado pasando su lengua sobre este, rápidamente bajo la mirada a su helado que comenzaba a derretirse así que tuvo una idea.

Sin que Neko se diera cuenta fue acercando lentamente su helado a la mejilla derecha de la gatita, su idea era ensuciarla con helado para después pasarle la lengua en ella pero su plan no salio como quería, ya que accidentalmente golpeo a Neko con el frió postre haciendo que se asustara y soltara su helado, rompiendo el cono y cayéndose al suelo.

-Mmm…mmm…-A Neko le temblaban los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡Nyaaaa! ¡Nyaaaa! No puede ser, ¡se me cayo mi helado!...Nyaaa-

-Hay, cuanto lo siento, Neko…no quería…-Intento disculparse Matt buscando una solución al problema de su pequeña amiga felina. Vio su helado que empezaba a gotear y tuvo una idea-Neko, ¿Compartimos mi helado?-

-¿E-Eh?-Neko dejo de llorar y vio a Matt-¿Estas loco? No voy a compartir un helado contigo, Matt-

-Pero así no tendrás calor y nos vamos a refrescar mas rápido-Le dijo Matt-¿Qué dices? Responde antes de que se derrita el helado-

-Oke, compartiremos tu helado-Respondió Neko. Se sentó cerca del perro gamer quien acerco su helado colocándolo entre el y la gatita, juntos comenzaron a comer el helado para poder refrescarse esa mañana tan calurosa. No se dieron cuenta de que un zorro de pelaje negro ceniza con las puntas de las orejitas blancas y un conejito blanco llamados Mello y Near estaban observando la escena.

-Bien…págame-Exigió Near extendiendo su mano-Te dije que Neko accedería a compartir el helado con Matt-

-Maldición, como odio apostar contigo-Comento Mello entre dientes sacando unas bolitas de cristal como paga y dándoselas a Near.


	5. Drabble V: Comida japonesa y beso robado

Drabble V: Comida japonesa y besos robados.

Neko y Matt se encontraban paseando en el centro comercial, ese día habían salido de casa temprano por la mañana para ir a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban. Matt quería ir al centro comercial porque quería comprase unos nuevos videojuegos que estaban a la venta desde hace unos días y Neko quería comprarse mas libros, quizás algún que otro manga para leer cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

Se pasaron toda la mañana comprando todo lo que querían que para cuando habían terminado ya casi era mediodía y era hora de almorzar. Neko salio de una tienda de cómics y se encontró con Matt en el 3er local de videojuegos por el que pasaba, ambos animales (Perro y Gato) tenían mucha hambre, a Neko le rugía el estomago como si tuviera un pequeño bebe alíen pidiendo comida.

-Matt…tengo hambre-protesto la gatita negra mirando a su dueño con ojos tristes

-No tengo nada para darte de comer, Neko-Respondió Matt, gira su mirada al cartel de los locales que se encontraban en ese piso-¡Ya se! ¿Vamos al 2do piso a comer algo?-

-¡Si, si, si, si!-Respondió Neko, enseguida tomo con fuerza la pata amarilla de Matt y empezaron a caminar-¡Rápido! Vamos a buscar un lugar antes de que se llenen de gente-

* * *

Neko y Matt subieron las escaleras mecánicas que los llevarían al segundo piso, cuando llegaron se dirigieron al sector de comidas, había muchos locales y restaurantes pero Neko no decidía a cual entrar.

-Oye Neko, creo que encontré un lugar perfecto para ti…d-digo ¡para los dos!-Dijo Matt intentando corregir la frase nerviosamente.

-¿Ah si? ¿Dónde esta?-Preguntó Neko mirando a su alrededor, Matt le jalo el brazo y señalo con una de sus garras el restaurante. Neko estaba un poco sorprendida ya que el local era estilo oriental, y Matt tenia razón, era un lugar ideal para ella y para el.

* * *

Los 2 entraron al restaurante, el ambiente era cálido y agradable, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por distintos animales, ya sean perros, gatos, zorros, ratones o hámsters. Neko y Matt se sentaron en una mesa que estaba cerca del baño y un poco alejada de la caja registradora, un mesero/gato se acerco a ellos.

-Buenos días-Los saludo-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Eeeh…S-Si, claro-Respondió Neko mirando la tarjeta del menú para saber que quería ordenar-Am, qui-quiero un ramen de cerdo por favor-

-Y-Yo creo que voy a pedir arroz con camarones-Le dijo Matt mirando el dibujo del pedido y luego al mesero.

-De acuerdo, en unos minutos se lo alcanzo-El mesero anoto la orden y se retiro dejando al perro y a la gatita solos.

-Parece un sujeto amable-Le dijo Neko a Matt sonriendo levemente

-No inventes, solo esta fingiendo…quien sabe que personalidad oculta bajo esa mascara-Dijo Matt un poco molesto, una pareja de gatos lo miraba de forma rara y eso lo molesto mas-¿QUE ME MIRAN? ¿NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?-

-¡Matt! Tranquilízate…-Le pidió Neko asustada-Estamos intentando pasar una tarde tranquilos, no quiero que te enojes por eso-enseguida una idea rondo por su cabeza-O…¿será que estas celoso?-

-No lo estoy-Respondió Matt cruzando los brazos y haciendo un ligero puchero que a Neko le pareció eso el mesero llego con una bandeja que tenía las órdenes, unas latas de refresco de uva y unos palitos chinos de madera.

-Aquí traje sus órdenes-Les dijo el gato amablemente colocando los tazones enfrente de ambos animales junto con los refrescos y los palitos-Que lo disfruten-

-Arigato-Le agradeció Neko, el mesero se retiro y la gatita negra aprovecho para ver a Matt-Matt…ya llego tu comida, ¿no vas a comer?-

-¿Eh?-Matt reacciono al ver el tazón de arroz con camarones-Ah! S-Si, claro jejeje…-tomo los palitos y los separo para comer-¡Itadakimasu!-

Neko también imito la acción de Matt, separo los palitos chinos, los acomodo entre sus garras para comenzar a comer su ramen. Después de dos intentos fallidos, logro atrapar un trozo de carne de cerdo con algunos fideos mandándoselos a la boca para comérselos, mastico un rato y después abrió levemente sus labios para tomar algo de caldo. Matt –quien se encontraba comiendo los camarones uno a uno- vio a Neko comer y no pudo evitar sonrojase un poco al ver las mejillas de la gatita algo infladas por la comida, rápidamente desvió la mirada para tomar la lata de refresco de uva, abrirla y tomar un buen sorbo.

Neko trago su comida y volvió a meter los palitos en el ramen para sacar más fideos, lo consiguió, sin darse cuenta, Matt la estaba mirando y aprovecho para acercarse un poco y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿?-Neko al sentir el beso se sonrojo y soltó los palitos dejándolos semi-sumergidos en el caldo del ramen-¡M-Matt!-

-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo-Se disculpo Matt-Solo…no se, me dieron ganas de darte un beso en la mejilla es todo-

-No me molesta pero la próxima vez hazlo en casa ¿quieres? No aquí-Le dijo Neko volviendo a "pescar" fideos del tazón-Estamos en un lugar publico y además, sabes que las relaciones tanto románticas como amistosas entre un perro y un gato esta mal-

-T-Tienes toda la razón, la próxima vez lo haré cuando estemos en casa-Respondió Matt volviendo a comer su arroz, ahora sin camarones y Neko volvió a beber un sorbo del caldo de su ramen de cerdo.


	6. Drabble VI: Golpe accidental

Drabble VI: Golpe accidental

Ya era de noche en Tokyo, en la zona suburbana casi todas las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y los animales/personas que allí vivían se estaban preparando para ir a la cama, salvo por una gatita negra y un perro amarillo que ya se encontraban en la cama durmiendo profundamente.

Vaya a saber uno con que estaban soñando, el perro amarillo de nombre Matt respiraba de forma relajada y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, en cambio Neko era todo lo contrario, daba vueltas en la cama que compartía con su dueño a falta de una propia y murmuraba cosas en sueños.

-N-No…váyanse-Decía la gatita negra dormida y buscando una posición cómoda en la cama-No quiero que se me acerquen, déjenme en…en paz-

-Mnnnh… ¿Neko?-Dijo Matt entreabriendo los ojos y refregando uno con algo de pereza-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pa…-

-¡CUCARACHA!-Grito Neko con los ojos aun cerrados dándole un puñetazo accidentalmente al perro amarillo, quien no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor y vio con furia a su amiga y mascota.

-¡Baka! ¡Despierta ya!-Le grito Matt a Neko empujándola y haciendo que la gatita abriera lentamente sus ojos-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me diste un puñetazo?-

-¿Ah?-Dijo Neko medio dormida mirando a Matt con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño-No fue nada…tuve…tuve una pesadilla *bostezo* es todo. Ahora tratemos de dormir un poco ¿Quieres?-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-Dijo el perro amarillo más molesto que antes pero Neko nisiquiera lo escucho porque de nuevo se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba murmurando "Yaoi" y cosas así. Matt volvió a acomodarse en la cama, se cubrió a el mismo y a Neko con la sabana, cerró los ojos volviendo a quedarse dormido junto a su amiga.


End file.
